


Cera derretida al sol

by EratodeLino



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Ícaro y el sol, Amity es una chica de cera, F/F, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Luz es una llamita de amor, No sé poner etiquetas, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EratodeLino/pseuds/EratodeLino
Summary: A veces la cera se derretía al sol, y a veces se secaba por las frías noches. Aquella niña era tan cálida como una flama y tan fría como un copo de nieve. Sentía que con ella podría dar palos de ciego. Oneshot. AU Ícaro y el sol. (en este caso, cera y flama).
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cera derretida al sol

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, las series de animación han acaparado mi atención (nuevamente) junto a mi salud mental. Y he escrito algo para este fandom (hay poco en español, y he procedido a dar mi contribución). Esto es una especie de AU (en el que pensé luego de ver una película francesa -también de animación- llamada Mune, y después de encontrarme los hermosos fanarts de ActuallyKaz y nikuman_02 tanto en Twitter como Tumblr).

_A veces la cera se derretía al sol, y a veces se secaba por las frías noches._

_Aquella niña era tan cálida como una flama y tan fría como un copo de nieve. Sentía que con ella podría dar palos de ciego._

Amity era nada más y nada menos que una delicada muñeca hecha de cera, se sentaba de cuando en vez en el alfeizar de la ventana de aquella gigantesca casa, se sentía sola, sin la inminencia de un futuro asombroso, su instinto yacía apagado, estático a causa de vivir para siempre en aquel sitio tan lúgubre, triste y soporífero.

Sus hermanos, aquellos chicos de carne y hueso, le decían que era una niña cuasi golem, nacida del deseo de sus padres por un tercer heredero, que fuera tan perfecto como los primeros, hermanos del mismo parto, nacidos casi al mismo momento. Pero su madre ya no podía concebir más niños tan hermosos como los mellizos, así que, haciendo uso de aquella esencia que yacía en el corazón de ella y de su esposo, y de pergaminos antiguos que le pertenecieron por siglos a la familia Blight, nació Amity.

La niña fue primero una pequeña gota de cera en el centro de un inmenso círculo en la habitación del señor y la señora Blight, luego esa gota de aquella sustancia que poco a poco se solidificaba fue haciéndose un cúmulo, pronto, un montón se reveló a la luz de las velas en la habitación. Su creadora la moldeó a través del calor que el hechizo realizado por sus manos le proporcionaba. Su padre le dio el color. Aún era imperfecta, pero Odalia y Adastor ya tendrían años y años para perfeccionarla.

A la pequeña niña se le dio un nombre acompañado de la triste pero implícita condena del apellido familar, tan amigable como una plaga debía de ser. Y así fue moldeada a imagen y semejanza de la imponente bruja que era su creadora. Creció con la frágil inocencia de que podría ser amiga de cualquiera. Qué equivocada estaba.

Encerrada en el círculo aristocrático de las familias de brujas más poderosas de las Islas Hirvientes, el frondoso sauce con el que crecía le fue apartado y casi cortado para ser leña de chimenea, un tercer ojo y un par de letras enredadas le fueron otorgadas para su compañía. Amity Blight creció en una jaula de cristal, una jaula en la que de vez en cuando se sentía desfallecer.

Todo cambió un día cuando una niña nacida del calor del fuego humano apareció entre las entrañas de la gran isla titán en la que habitaba. Esa niña del mundo humano, pero tan mágica como ella o sus hermanos le abrió la jaula para mostrarle lo hermoso pero crudo que podía ser el mundo más allá de su burbuja climatizada.

Sabía que no podía estar por mucho tiempo a su lado, sus condiciones tan opuestas se lo impedían, un simple toque podría derretirla en un santiamén; y Amity Blight sólo podía contemplarla desde lejos. Acercarse a ella le sería ocasión de muerte.

Pero esas naturalezas tan opuestas y contradictorias no le fueron impedimento para Luz, la niña de la otra dimensión hacía todo lo posible para acercarse a su corazón de cera sin premeditarlo siquiera, sino porque la naturaleza de sí misma así se lo dictaba.

_Y en sus pechos creció el fulgor de una canción que sabía a cenizas y frambuesas, un sentimiento que combinaba la zozobra y la euforia de un encuentro fortuito pero prohibido._

Amity conoció la razón de la desazón en su pecho cada que miraba a Luz a lo lejos, también conoció el calor que emanaba de sus manos y aun así de sus ojos, ella, verdaderamente se derretía ante su mirada prístina y jovial. Etimológicamente conocía los síntomas de aquella enfermedad, que más que enfermedad era un estado abstracto y poderoso. Ella se había enamorado.

La humana por otro lado se mantenía inocente ante sus propios cambios de humor, no sabía a qué se debía el rápido palpitar de su corazón o el hecho de que cuando se acercaba a la chica hecha de cera las manos las tenía heladas como si de pronto ella misma fuese de hielo y su cabeza se encendía como un voraz incendio. No sabía a qué se debían esos cambios radicales en su ser, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que, a pesar de las consecuencias no quería alejarse de la linda y tímida niña que rondaba en su cabeza.

Los acercamientos se dieron con una prontitud que fue preocupante, los hermanos Blight le advirtieron a la menor sobre la complicada situación en la que se estaba involucrando, hizo oídos sordos.

¿No crees que el acercarte tanto a la niña de fuego es muy peligroso para ti? A mamá y papá no les gustará para nada esto Le había comentado con cierta preocupación una vez Emira Blight, el ceño fruncido y la mirada pesada le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Sí Mittens, a ellos no les gustará para nada esta situación. Además… Sabes que es aprendiz de la dama Búho, eso ya es casi una maldición.

Sin dirigirle una sola palabra a sus hermanos cerró la puerta con estrepito y se dirigió a sentarse en la ventana de su habitación, apenada por la situación pensó en lo desesperante que le era derretirse al calor del sol; tampoco podía acercarse a la chimenea o al área de la cocina de la casa, inmediatamente empezaba a perder forma, pero a veces el frío le era también insoportable, a veces despertaba a altas horas de la noche rígida y gélida, necesitando siempre de una manta para poder moverse con mayor comodidad en su lecho y no sentir el cuerpo agarrotado. Con Luz era todo cuestión de candor, luz y fuego, la chica podía quemarla, eso era totalmente cierto, pero también había momentos en que aquella podía volverse lo suficientemente fría para no derretirla con su compañía. El amor era un absurdo cuenta-gotas de lágrimas redondas que rebosaba cuando se pensaba en el ser amado.

Pero el amor y sus vísperas siempre se ve acompañado de dolor e incertidumbre, ¿Quién fuera sino los oráculos para adivinar lo que les deparaba? Pero nadie en la familia aristocrática era perteneciente al aquelarre del oráculo y mucho menos los miembros de la casa búho.

Tres meses, tres meses eran con los que había contado Luz Noceda para vivir en ese mundo sacado de sus libros coloridos, tres meses en los que conoció más allá de lo que sus ojos vislumbraban en la humanidad, un mundo fuera de la rutina. La despedida fue inminente y poco llevadera, el aire tenso se cernía sobre las cabezas de las brujas y la muchacha de fuego, el mismísimo tiempo parecía mofarse en sus caras, bailaba sobre sus cráneos mientras jugueteaba con su pasar, que si más lento, que si más rápido. Que si más dulce, que si más doloroso.

El corazón de la de cabellos color menta se hacía añicos, alguien quebraba su cera con un martillo, casi podía jurar que detrás de ella alguien se reía a carcajadas. Ella había leído una vez que en el amor no se podían aceptar cuerdas reflexiones, y ciertamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era cuerdo ni mucho menos una acción admisible a los ojos de los demás, pero ¡Qué va! ¡Al diablo la cordura!

En un momento de desesperación y lágrimas que escurridizas se deslizaban por sus pálidas y suaves mejillas se abalanzó sobre la chica de fuego, la apretó contra su cuerpo sintiendo un ardor inconmensurable. “Sí que el amor quema” Se dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo se torcía y empezaba a adoptar la forma de una amalgama.

La otra recibió el abrazo, y al momento en que su cintura recibió unos brazos suaves el calor en su cuerpo aumentó y ella misma se volvía una flama constante. Se aterrorizó por ese hecho y a como pudo trató de soltarse del agarre. Quedando a unos centímetros de la de ojos dorados observó con dolor como los brazos ajenos se deformaron y en su pecho quedaba grabado algo parecido a una runa mágica. Un símbolo de luz unido a uno de fuego.

Sé que si me quedo para siempre a tu lado yo moriré, pero… estoy asustada. Me aterra el hecho de que la persona que me ha mostrado lo hermoso y destructivo que puede ser el fuego se aleje, y me quede aquí, gélida y estática en estas islas putrefactasDeclaró sollozante la cuasi golem, con sus manos deshechas y con la vista perdida en el rostro de la chica color flama.

He querido apagarme un par de veces, créeme, lo he deseado hacer un par de veces en el mundo humano, pero estando acá lo he deseado más que nunca. Lo he deseado tanto que busqué mil medios para dejar de ser… esto. He querido abrazarte sin que cosas como éstas, ocurran. Pero no se ha podido. Qué desagradable final se la ha de dar a esta historia que apenas y contaba con un par de capítulos escritos.

Antes de que te vayas, prométeme que, en un futuro, no sé de cuantos años, volverás acá, prométeme que nos encontraremos de nuevo aún en la ruina de un mundo que antes fue paraíso y que para en ese entonces sea una apocalipsis vivo e iracundo.

Lo prometo señorita GolemY con una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y atravesó el portal que la llevaba al mundo que desde su nacimiento la aborreció.

Y así, la niña de cera quiso derretirse por primera vez y sin reprimendas ante el calor. Se quedó con una marca en el pecho de dos glifos que convergían y una promesa de una llama de que sería lo suficientemente fría para abrazarla sin destruirla.

**Author's Note:**

> Al parecer me gusta hacerme llorar. Y al parecer me gusta que las series animadas me hagan llorar (cof cof LOK y Adventure Time cof cof). Probablemente escriba algo más de este shipp (que es realmente lindo, y derrite mi corazón). A lo mejor y un fic largo basado en los 60-80's en cierto país latino, sólo digo.
> 
> Me agradan los comentarios y críticas constructivas así que no duden en dejarme una :3


End file.
